Reader Insert Oneshots
by funncat
Summary: This story will have lots of reader insert so if you like that read this chapter. Going to make more about everyone in ohshc will probably be done in this oneshot story. First one is Karouxreaderxhikaru.


You always thought being in a polyamorous relationship was weird and that the one you were in with the twins. You knew this wasn't going to end well with twins. Many things could happen Kaoru could fall out of love with his twin and you or Hikaru could fall in love with someone else leaving are polyamorous relationship between the three of you.

It was a quite easy relationship the twins loved each other in a brotherly way that no one could understand. Hikaru and Kaoru shared mutual feeling towards you as well. You didn't even know why you weren't special, you could not tell them apart unless they talked, you love manga, you weren't fashionable at all.

So here you were sleeping in the middle of these boy's "gosh Hikaru get your arm off of me" you blushed throwing his arm off of you. You blushed into the pillow you hated affection. Well you didn't hate it you hated the thought of being affectionate made you cringe inside.

"I'm Kaoru" he moaned he said taking his arm away from you. "Why don't you like us touching you" Hikaru said. He was on the other side of running his fingers on your naked back. No you and the twins didn't have sex yet but you did do other things than sex.

"I just don't like people touching all over me it's gross" you sighed curling into yourself. After saying that they didn't touch you anymore they stayed on there side of the bed while you slept in the middle.

"Wake up" someone shook me to reveal a shirtless Karou "school is soon" he said his beautiful eye's always made her breathless. "You're beautiful" you mumbled looking down at his pale chest. "Karou right" I said he smiled "your right" he said. "Now get dressed school is soon" he said walking to the bathroom.

"I love you" you whispered after he left the room.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

But when second year at Ouran when it happened. A nice girl named Haruhi Fujioka came into the Host club life. The twins became attached to her.

it was jealously you were feeling.

There new toy was fun, she was smart, funny, very cute.

The twins became noticeably different Karou was still acting with love towards you. But Hikaru would ignore you most of the time now everything was changing so fast and you didn't like it.

You watched them from your table of you, Kyoya and you sat in silence you and Kyoya were friends ever since he found out about your relationship with the twins. He was the only person other than you guys to know about the relationship. It was weird seeing him "Kyoya do you judge us for are relationships" you asked him. He looked up from his laptop and stop typing " No, I can't judge someone who's in love" he said honestly.

"It's not normal though one day if one of break up or have children or get married you have to chose one" he said. Kyoya was always the logical one he thought out his plan before he did it. "Do you think they'll ever drop me" you asked while you picked at your nails.

"Do you want my honest opinion" Kyoya said, did you want the honest opinion of Kyoya you just wanted, your life to be perfect with your lovers. When you glanced at them they were playing around with Haruhi. "Honest" you sighed "the twins are immature at times they get sick of the old thing fast so the probability of your relationship working out is forty percent of working out" he said with a smile.

"I wanted to be honest and I have noticed Tamaki loves Haruhi but he has no sense to noticed while Hikaru enjoys being told apart by her" he said then started to slip his tea. "Don't let my words discourage you the twins are loyal" he said trying to make you feel better.

"Kyoya I have to go" you said and looked at the twins as they talked to each other. Haruhi on the other couch laughing at their banter they would do. Slipping out the room was easy till Tamaki screamed your name "[Y/N]" he said but you already left.

"Kyoya what did you say to [Y/N]" Tamaki said pointing his index finger dramatically to Kyoya. "Yeah what did you" Hikaru stated "do to [Y/N" Kaoru finished his brother sentence "Nothing I just" but the glasses character was cut off by his friend. "I know you guys always hangout together she confessed to you" Tamaki said jumping to conclusions.

Kyoya opened up his mouth to speak but was once again cut off by the twins "That can't possibly be true" Kaoru laughed by you could hear the nervousness in his voice, "yeah her type isn't a glasses character like Kyoya" Hikaru said.

At the point Kyoya was annoyed "be quiet and let me explain, she simply didn't feel good so she left, now if you're done annoying me" he said and looked away from all of them. "She's sick should I follow her" Haruhi said worried about the girl "No she's fine" Hikaru said glancing at his brother who gave him a look.

"I'm going to check on her" Karou said "don't bother she probably already left the campus by now" Hikaru said ignoring his brother want to see there lover.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《 》 《 》 《 》 《 》

You felt sick, angry, and sad, you didn't want to hear the truth. The truth this love was going to crumb into a million pieces. That they would toss you aside like trash in the end. Even though you refused to believe that they would ever do that somewhere inside of you knew it could happen. Just suppressing that to another side of my brain.

At home it was lonely your mother and father never cared where you were as long as I kept in touched so being at the Twins house made you feel cared for, while in this big empty mansion made you feel so alone.

You glanced at your phone from not being at school for two days people started to get worried. Numerous calls from all your friends while the maid tried to do something to help you get out of bed.

You were in a utter state of confusion, the twins haven't call you, they didn't reach out like you wanted them too. Your fingers were on the dial of the phone, hovering over Hikaru name. Then you called him.

Ring Ring Ring

"[Y/N]" he said "Hikaru" you said clutching the phone tightly "yes" he said completely innocent "do you have any feelings for Haruhi Fujioka" you blanty said even though it was hard to get out those words.

"Honestly yes I do feel an attraction to her" he answered truthfully. "What" you said tear welling up. Hikaru could feel his guilt through the phone as he hear her sobbing. Karou wasn't with him because if he was he would probably slug in. "That's it than" you sobbed through the phone "yes" Hikaru said his heart was hurting even though he had feelings for Haruhi he still cared for you deerly.

You hung up on him, not knowing what to do it seemed like your whole world was crashing down. You cried yourself to sleep that night.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》》《《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Hikaru why would you say that" Kaoru said looking at his brother "we needed a change and she was one we needed" Hikaru said "what if I still loved her" Kaoru countered "oh well we find a new play thing for now" Hikaru said ignoring his brother anger.

"Fuck you " Kaoru said. Leaving His brother in the hall alone.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《 》 《 》 《 》 《 》 《 》 《 》 《 》

4 months later

Seeing the twins was hard for you, but avoiding them it was easy you didn't have class with them. Avoid their walking habits and also avoid the host club like a plague. You became more quiet even shyer but you explained to Tamki you joined a club so there is no time to go to the host club so he wouldn't freak out.

Everything was easy now, not seeing them made it easier for you to stop thinking about them. There warm hugs at night that you secretly love, the kisses they would give you before school, you basically missed their presence.

"[Y/N] chan let me escort you to your car" your boyfriend said you looked up at him "yeah" you said, he was a tall 2nd year who shared class with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Was this revenge against the twins? No your father thought it would be in best interest for his company to start arranging boys from large companies to met you and go out with you. His father was a large disturber and my father loved my new 'boyfriend' so he paired us up.

We walked down the empty halls of the school it was awkward to say the least you knew nothing about this guy. Other than his name, his club which was the baseball club and his favorite color with was and I quote 'the color of my eye's' he said trying to charm me. We stopped at the large pillars that lead to the other part of the school.

"Well I have to go" he said and palmed his neck, he pushed a piece of hair out of you face "I'll leave you with this" he said kissing your forehead, that was a sweet touch he gave, did he look that up you wondered. "Thanks see you later" you waved goodbye to him putting on a large smile for him. Maybe this was best you thought.

You turned around and continued to walk, "so that's it huh" a voice said "what I just seen was disgusting" another voice echoed from the other large pillar. You sighed already knowing those voices so well, "is she allowed to do that to us" the other voice defended. "So why" a teen with orange hair slipped out from the pillar "did you do that" the other voice said and his twin came from opposite pillar.

This was the first time in months you've seen them . "What do you want" you aggressively told them glancing at each boy, maybe now you can tell a difference Karou eye's were softer while Hikaru glared at me. "So after you leave us you get a new boyfriend " Hikaru said "how tacky" Kaoru commented.

"Did you forget you broke up with me" you counter back they stayed silent when you said that. "Hikaru you wanted Haruhi and that's it" you said "I knew a polyamorous relationship wasn't going to end well" you mumbled under your breath. "I want you back Hikaru didn't but I still did" Kaoru said suddenly "Kaoru shut up" Hikaru bit back at his brother. "I'm just gonna say it for the both of us" Hikaru said.

You never seen Hikaru look like that, his cheeks were flushed and his head was down his eye's were covered by his hair. "We've know each other for a long time and all I have to say is I'm sorry" he said his teeth gritted. "I just thought Haruhi was so cool she could tell us apart" Hikaru continued his brother behind him listening as well. "I went on a date with her but it didn't feel right" he stopped and you could see tears spilling from his eye's. "I didn't feel what I felt with you" he softly spoke.

"I don't care if you can't tell us apart I just want you back with us all three of us were perfect together and I was a fool for not seeing that" he said his words were so full of meaning. "And what that guy did was really cliché and I don't want you to be with a tool from the baseball club" Hikaru said. He wiped his tears on his school uniform his brother slinged his arm around his shoulder.

"What do you say come back to us" Kaoru said holding his arm out, Tears started to slide down your cheek as you ran into his open arm.

No one said being in an polyamorous relationship was going to be easy.

Author note

Hope you enjoyed I'll be doing random oneshots with reader insert. If you have any good ideas for future oneshots I'll love to hear them


End file.
